


Beautiful

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret





	Beautiful

Do you know how beautiful you are?  
Yes, you right there.  
Beautifully flawed, beautifully raw  
Hesitant  
Effervescent  
Cautious  
Ambitious  
You dream dreams that spread across the entire universe.  
Laughter that can fill the empty nooks of a room.  
You and I, they and them, all beautiful in our rough design and edges.  
Perfection doesn't mean a stainless China doll with no cracks or wear.  
Perfection isn't perfect unless forged through hardships and defeat, through tears and lost chances.

Do you _know_ how beautiful you are?


End file.
